Signs
by Mika Casey
Summary: Hinata knew how to handle Shino's subtle emotions. It was as if she knew him better than he did... ShinoHina.


Disclaimer: Naruto characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

Author's Note: Wow, this one's really long. And it took me forever to finish it and get it on here cause of school and then my internet was down. :( I hope you love it, because I was so excited that I thought of another ShinoHina! If you think it's familiar, its a lot like my NejiTen one. But its definitely not the same. :D Anyway, please enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and please please please review!

* * *

**_Signs_** by Mika Casey

* * *

_**Aries, The Ram**  
Stubborn_

Hinata knew how to deal with Shino's everchanging moods. Everyone believed he was stoic and didn't feel, but Hinata knew better. His moods, however unnoticable, were easily detected by Hinata. She could interpret him better than anyone, even himself. It was as if she knew him better than he did.

During a break of a particularly long training session, she sat in between Kiba and Shino on the fallen tree at their training grounds, chewing slowly on her rice. She cocked her head a little to the side as she turned to look at Shino. He sat still, staring ahead at something she couldn't determine.

"Shino-kun, would you like some food?" She asked him softly so Kiba couldn't hear. But she knew that Kiba wouldn't be able to hear her, because he was too busy devouring his own food.

He muttered. "No thanks." But his stomach disagreed, rumbling quietly. Even if Kiba had picked it up with his sensitive hearing, he wouldn't be able to be sympathetic about it like Hinata did.

Hinata wasn't convinced by his spoken answer. "Are you sure? I have plenty here for both of us..."

"I said no." He said curtly. Hinata knew he was frowning behind his collar. He stood up and crossed the clearing, and stopped before a tree. Swinging his fists until they connected with the bark over and over again, he continued to train.

Hinata's brow wrinkled. "Oh, Shino-kun." She whispered under her breath, before wrapping the remains of her food to slip to him later while he walked her home. She stood and strode across the clearing to his side, and joined him in assaulting the tree.

* * *

_**Taurus, The Bull  
**Hotheaded_

Hinata and Shino walked side by side, on their way home from a failed mission. It was relatively warm outside, not heated enough to make their clothing stick to their skin, but enough for them not to feel chilly. Hinata sighed, and Shino began to speak in his monotonous low-pitched voice.

"We should have defeated them. They were weak, and we are strong. I shouldn't have slipped up like that..." He was referring to the moment that he hadn't seen the fourth ninja come in from behind him and jab a kunai into his back. That wound was currently wrapped in bandages and hidden by his large pale gray jacket.

Hinata shook her head slowly. "Shino, you were in the middle of a battle. It would make sense that you didn't notice at first. It's fine, really."

"No!" Shino's voice got a tad bit louder than its usual decibel. "It's not fine. I should have known." Hinata could practically feel the slight snarl in the back of his throat.

Lips pressed together, Hinata did her best not to argue. Silently, she leaned in a little closer to Shino as they walked. He was being hotheaded. At least, the kind of hotheaded that an Aburame could be. Raised tones and quiet animalistic noises were the ways Shino expessed his anger, and Hinata would simply wait until his simmering rage was gone and instead replaced by indifference.

* * *

_**Gemini, The Twins**  
Jealousy_

Shino and Kiba sat at a counter in the Hyuuga estate kitchen, while Hinata boiled water on the stove for tea. Kiba's nonexistant tail was practically wagging, and a happy expression adorned his face. Shino sat with his arms across his chest, staring down at the dark marble surface before him.

Hinata set two steaming cups before the boys, and Kiba immediately picked his up and slurped it down. Shino lifted his daintily and sipped from it, eyebrows twitching at Kiba's rude behavior. Hinata resisted an urge to laugh at their completely opposite personalities.

When Kiba slammed his cup down on the table, he yowled happily. "That was amazing tea, Hina-chan! Of course, that's because you made it!"

Blushing in the light of the compliment, Hinata sensed a negative vibe coming off of Shino. The bug-nin was silent, and his head was bowed even more than before. He brought his tea cup to his lips again, sucking in a little more of the dark liquid. His back was rigid, and he didn't move more than was completely neccesary.

Feeling his eyes burning through his sunglasses an on her face, Hinata realized what the Aburame was feeling. He was 'jealous'. Hinata blushed even more, although Shino had no idea why. This just intensified his glare. Stuttering, Hinata spoke. "W-what to you think, S-Shino-kun?"

Suprise was emitted off of Shino as he set down his tea cup and answered her. "It's lovely." His mood was lighter, and the air was a bit less tense.

Sighing with relief, Hinata sat down across from them and drank her own bitter cup tea.

* * *

_**Cancer, The Crab**  
Reserved_

The three members of Team 8 were dressed in all black, sitting on top of a hill in the middle of the night. The sun was bound to rise in few minutes, but until then, the three seventeen-year-olds sat staring up at the star-speckled sky. They had been on a challenge training session that involved blending in with shadows. Kurenai-sensei always knew how to make training as eduactional and interesting as possibly.

Hinata sat with her legs crossed, with Shino lying down on the grass with his hands behind his head. Kiba stood up, announcing that he had to get home because one of Hana's dogs was having a new litter of puppies. After saying farewell to their dog-like comrade, Hinata and Shino continued to stare up at the glittering velvet above their heads.

"Shino-kun? Are you allright?" He had seemed a bit distracted all during training that evening, and she was a bit worried.

Shino mentally retreated into himself, like a snail into its shell, and spoke quietly. "I'm fine." He spoke with a tone that told her he wasn't going to say much else on the subject, so Hinata let it go.

Sighing softly, Hinata scooted closer to him on the cold grass and reached for his hand. She rested her hand on top of his as they watched the sky tint pink above the rising sun.

If he thought to ask her about it later, she would simply tell him that her hand had been cold. That seemed like a reasonable excuse to her.

* * *

_**Leo, The Lion**  
Courageous_

"Hinata! Behind you!" Kiba yowled. Spinning around, Hinata had barely thrown her arms up when the foreign ninja slumped and fell to the ground. Instead of the war-crazed eyes of the enemy, Hinata gazed into Shino's night black sunglasses. Looking down, she saw that he had embedded several kunai into his back.

Stuttering due to her shock and adrenaline pumping through her veins, she said. "T-thanks, Shino-kun."

Team 8 had been walking through the woods on the outskirts of Fire Country, returning from a sucessful mission. They had been unaware that someone had been tracking them, until Kiba had let loose a warning cry and Shino acted on his toes.

She gulped, realizing how close she had been to losing her life.

Hinata could feel his warm gaze radiating through his sunglasses as he responded. "Not a problem. I am your teammate, after all." He leaned over and picked up the body, carrying it to some dense bushes.

He was emitting an aura around him, like the golden glow of a revered hero of war, escence lit on fire by the triumph of a won battle.

Hinata thought that his soul shimmered magificently when he believed in himself.

* * *

_**Virgo, The Virgin**  
Shy_

Hinata knocked on Shino's bedroom door, clutching a cup of tea in her hand. But this wasn't any tea; it was medical tea, meant to help people recover from sickness faster. Hinata had rushed over immediately after training, since Kurenai had informed her that Shino was ill. Shino's father, Aburame Shibi, had let her in and allowed her to use a cup and the stove to prepare the tea leaves she had stashed in her backpack.

"Come in." A strained voice called from behind the door. Turning the knob with her free hand, Hinata entered Shino's room.

It was the first time she had ever laid eyes on his personal quarters. Shino was wrapped up in gray blankets on a large bed, fit for a heir, and rested his head against three fluffy white pillows. His collar was folded down, which exposed his cherry red nose and thin pink lips.

Around him, there were several paintings and diagrams on his walls. Most were of insects, but there was one specific one that caught Hinata's eye. It was lying on an easel, with several jars of paint around it, and it looked unfinished. What Hinata could see of it, it was a girl with extravagent lavender butterfly wings. Her long black hair floated around her face, and she was turning to face whoever laid eyes on the painting.

Hinata was struck by the painted girl's purple-gray eyes. Shino had painted her, and depicted her as a beauty worthy of the wings of a butterfly.

Blushing slightly, Hinata caught herself staring at the painting. Returning her attention to Shino, she walked into the room and set the cup of tea on the table beside him. "Are you f-feeling better?" She asked him, still dumbstruck by the painting.

His lips were in a straight line, and Hinata couldn't help but admire the way they arched gracefully and moved as he spoke. "A little." His cheeks were colored by a blush that she normally wouldn't have seen, and that just made the color in Hinata's face deepen even more.

"Well, if you don't need anything else, I'll go." She said. She turned towards the exit of his room, and walked to it. When her hand was on the door, she heard him speak from his spot on the bed.

"Thank you, Hina-chan." His voice was quiet and shy, which was an emotion she wasn't used to detecting in his tones.

Turning her head and speaking over her shoulder, Hinata smiled. "Not a problem, Shino-kun." And with those words, she closed the door and left.

* * *

_**Libra, The Scales**  
Calm_

"Shino-kun, please forgive me!" Hinata begged, as Shino layed winded in the grass at their training ground. Kiba was off gallavanding with Kankuro, his friend from Suna, since the three sand-nin were in town. Hinata knew that Kiba and Kankuro would be disturbing many people that afternoon, and she had no doubt that the two were acting like total idiots.

Shino looked up at her, breathing in deeply, and finally responded. "I forgive you. I'm fine." He grunted before standing up on tottering feet. Hinata had just hit him with a blow that he wasn't prepared for, and had knocked him flat on his back.

Still unsure, Hinata helped Shino to his feet. Before she could open her mouth and apologize again, Shino cut her off. "You're getting stronger." He told her, and she could practically see the small grin that was hidden by his collar. Hinata blushed, as she normally would do in such a situation.

Watching her, something in Shino's mood changed. He loosened up his normally tense body, and his voice was softer. "I'm proud of you, Hinata."

Whole face flushed, Hinata smiled back at his obscured grin. "That means a lot to me, Shino-kun."

Shino said nothing more before getting into a defensive stance and allowing her to continue to attack him.

* * *

_**Scorpio, The Scorpion**  
Mean_

Kiba and Hinata sat in the grass on the training grounds, laughing like maniacs. Kiba was telling her a story about how he and Kankuro had stolen Kakashi's famous book and stuffed it up the nose of one of the figures of the hokage monument, and how positively enraged Temari had been when they put holes into her brand new fan. Kiba and Hinata were alone, and they were having a merry time.

Once his laughing had ceased, Kiba looked at Hinata with a somber expression on his face. "Hina-chan?" He began.

Trying to keep herself from bursting back into laughter, Hinata took a couple deep breaths. "Yes, Kiba-kun?"

Kiba looked hesitant, but he voiced his thoughts anyway. "Are you in love with Shino?"

This question caught Hinata off guard. She just looked at Kiba with a dumbfounded expression on her face. That was a question she had been asking herself for months, and even she didn't know the answer. And even if she were in love with Shino, she was not sure that was what Kiba wanted to hear.

"I'm not really sure. Why?" She asked, voice calm despite her inner freak-out.

Kiba, serious look still plastered to his features, spoke a bit softer. "Cause I think he loves you."

However suprised Hinata had been at his previous question, she was feeling ten times that when Kiba uttered those words. Her mind was reeling. "Wh-what?"

Kiba grinned, but before he could speak a rustling noise came from the bushes behind Hinata. "Hey, Shino!" Kiba called past Hinata.

Before even turning to face her teammate, Hinata's face flushed crimson. She had no idea what she was supposed to say.

"Get off your butts and get to work. You're so lazy and worthless, it makes me sick." Shino snarled.

Hinata realized that it was one of 'those' days. A day when Shino had a disagreement with his father, or someone had riddiculed him because of his kikaichuu, or he didn't have enough sugar with his tea. Whatever had happened, Hinata knew that Shino would not be spouting any positive comments from his lips that day.

Standing and facing Kiba in a fighting stance, Hinata winced because could feel Shino's enraged gaze burning into the back of her head.

* * *

_**Sagittarius, The Archer**  
Wonder_

"These orchids are simply breathtaking." Shino commented as he strolled next to Hinata in the Hyuuga family garden. They were alone, because Kiba was on a mission that his mother had needed help on, and Shino's long and slender finger pointed at a small purple flower. He caressed the petals with his calloused fingertips, and Hinata could practically see the wonder shining in his eyes.

Hinata knew those flowers were in the garden because they were the same color as the eyes of the Hyuuga family.

"They are, aren't they?" Reaching forward to grasp Shino's hand, she tugged him away from the orchids. "Come on, there's something I want to show you." She lead him to a small wooden door on the wall, and she unhooked the metal latch with her free hand. Feeling the blush burning on Shino's skin as he loosely held her hand, Hinata gave his a reassuring squeeze.

As they stepped beyond the door, Shino's jaw must have dropped. They were in a small enclosed area that had mesh ceiling to let light in. Fluttering about in the air before the two, hundreds of different butterflies swirled around them a ballroom of graceful dancers.

Shino was speechless. "Hina-chan..." He forgot that he was holding hands with his teammate, and he clutched her fingers tighter between his own. He couldn't say anything more to express his bliss to the lavender-eyed girl.

"I know, Shino-kun. It's beautiful." But what Shino didn't know was that she was gazing at his half-obscured face instead of the swarming mass of butterflies before them.

* * *

_**Capricorn, The Goat**  
Stoic_

Shino stood in a tree, back pressed against the bark. He stared ahead through his sunglasses at Hinata, who stood two feet in front of him on the same branch.

Hinata was frantic, her hair messed up and stuck to her sweaty forehead. Shino didn't even budge when she had told him that she didn't know where Kiba was. He just stood there, and Hinata couldn't read anything from his body motions or his words at all. He was like a machine, as if he didn't have the emotions that she knew were buried deep inside of him.

"Didn't you hear me?" She asked, practically shrieking. "I don't know where Kiba is! He was supposed to meet us here, after he went after that Waterfall-nin..."

A sickening feeling made Hinata's heart sink as Shino didn't seem at all phased.

"Fine!" Hinata practically spit at him, pacing forward and getting close to his half covered face. "You can just stay here! I'll go search for Kiba by myself!" She was shook out of her normally peaceful personality by her frustration and fear for her missing comrade.

And with that, Hinata leapt out of the tree, leaving Shino behind still not saying a word.

* * *

_**Aquarius, The Water Bearer**  
Comforting_

Hinata knelt at a small grave, head bowed in sorrow. One of her aunts, her mother's sister, had passed away a few days prior. Hinata had always been close to her, and she had been one of the most genuine people Hinata had ever met.

Tears streamed down her face as her hair shrouded her features, and she shook as all her sadness and anger was emitted from her soul and into the universe.

A large hand clasped her shoulder, making her jump. Sitting up and looking past the foggy film over her eyes, she saw a tall gray-cloaked shape above her.

"Sh-Shino?" Hinata hadn't told him about her aunt's passing yet, and they weren't supposed to train until the next day.

Shino looked down at her, expession still unreadable. But Hinata could feel his own sadness. "It hurts me to see you like this." He told her.

His words sank in to her mind.

Shino was 'aknowledging' his emotions.

He knelt by her side and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder, allowing her to bury her face into his jacket and mourn for her deaceased relative.

* * *

_**Pisces, The Fish**  
Lost_

Shino was sitting on the log at the training grounds, face cast towards the sky. Hinata was there as well, sitting by his side, and likewise looking up at the pale blue canvas above them.

"You want to know what I think sometimes?" The monotonous tone in his voice seemed forced, like he was holding something back.

"What?" Hinata asked.

Still staring up at the sky, he said. "That life just isn't worth living. I feel so lost, like I have no purpose. I'm drifting, and sometimes I just want to resist blocking an enemy and let him hit me with the final blow."

Horrified, Hinata's head snapped around so it was looking at the profile of his face. "No! I would never allow that!" Hinata scooted closer, wrapping her arms around his.

Under other circumstances, Hinata wouldn't touch Shino for fear of upsetting him. But at this point, she didn't even care. What he had just told her frightened her far more than his reaction to a juvenile touch.

"No!" She repeated when he didn't speak. "Konoha needs you! I need you!" The last three words were practically screeched amidst her desperation.

Shino turned to her and tilted his face down. He peered over his sunglasses and at her, and for the first time Hinata saw the true color of his eyes.

Pitch black was the only way Hinata could describe Shino's eyes. The pupils were lost in the endless sea of black that were his irises, and his expression was so much more animated with the introduction of them. He spoke, voice in a monotone but eyes swirling with fear. "Nobody needs me. How do I know you're not just trying to make me feel better? What's the meaning in a spoken word, really?"

Hinata did not have time for his philosophic views. She did the only thing she could think of doing, the thing she had been wanting to do for the past twelve months. She turned so they were facing eachother and reached up with her small hands to pull down his collar forcefully, and with this jerking motion she brought his face down to her level. "Is this meaning enough for you?" She whispered, almost angrily, before stretching herself forward and pressing her lips to his.

She was hungry for this in ways she never knew was possible. It didn't matter to her whether or not he wanted to kiss her back, because she was going to kiss him until his mouth was black a blue. Shocking him greatly, she kissed him roughly and with an unquenchable thirst. His larger lips moved against hers, equally wanting this kiss as much as she did. He slid his arms around her back and pulled her in to him, craving for her to be his.

They broke apart, both breathless, confused, and full of a sickening sense of awe. His sunglasses had slipped down the bridge of his nose, and he removed them fully for the first time. He was now looking at her with his full face showing, expressing nothing but the purest possible feeling of love.

Yes, Hinata knew how to deal with Shino's everchanging moods. And she was getting better and better at it every day.


End file.
